


То, что держит

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Валентинки [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Ему что-то вкололи, но он держался. Или Пламя его держало. Его клятва. Его люди. Его… Такеши.— Дон Каваллоне. Повторяю ещё раз. Вы заключите этот контракт с нами или ни с кем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Mritty, iris M
> 
> Предупреждения: неграфичное описание пыток  
> Примечание: Падпараджа — (в переводе с тамильского "цвет восхода солнца") — это розовато-оранжевые сапфиры, которые исторически добывались на Шри-Ланке, в Танзании и на Мадакаскаре.

Такеши покачивал в руке большой мясницкий нож. Такими режут целые туши, бараньи или телячьи, Дино бывал на рынках, видел. Он заворожённо смотрел на проскальзывающий по острию блик, на то, как он вспыхивает в матово-жёлтых, будто припорошённых пылью глазах Такеши, смотрел, как блестят в полутьме его зубы, когда он улыбается, знакомо и отстранённо одновременно.  
  
Больно резать другого человека, Дино знал, Дино приходилось. Отец водил его на бойни тренироваться на животных. Чтобы потом отрезать людям пальцы, уши и части тела покрупнее, например, голову. Грязное дело, но мафия всегда грязная. Дино ненавидел эти уроки, как ненавидел звуки, их сопровождавшие, но уже не вздрагивал от вида ломающихся костей и рвущейся под кнутом плоти.  
  
Это всё из-за скрипа костей, наверное. Этот скулящий звук словно лезвием по стеклу. Закрытые переломы раздувались под кожей и тоже тихонько поскрипывали внутри, стоило сжать места слома пальцами.  
  
Он дон Каваллоне, для своих просто Дино или даже Пони. Для тех, кто с ним лично сталкивался, — Дробящий Мустанг. Какое имя или прозвище ни возьми, факт остаётся фактом: он на мушке у французской мафии. И Такеши тоже в их лапах. Более того — с ними. Может, они его шантажируют, может, он вдруг возненавидел его за что-то? Дино его... разочаровал? Такеши из каких-то своих соображений или по заданию притворялся влюблённым? Не такой уж он и простой, раз они нашли общий язык. Стоило подумать, какие черти там могут скрываться. Но он Дождь! Сквало тоже и он прямой как палка. И преданный. И… кто мешает Ямамото Такеши быть преданным, но не ему?..  
  
У Дино теперь не хватало двух пальцев, и нож в руке Такеши сулил ему потерю ещё не одного.  
  
В пытках много неприятного. Звуки, дыхание, физическое напряжение. Неприятные запахи: кого-то может стошнить, кто-то может обоссаться или обделаться. Пускающий слюни и сопли, потный и окровавленный пленник — тоже не самая приятная вещь. Дино всё это знал. Но в Такеши, который стоял напротив, прижав лезвие к его окровавленным ладоням, не было никакого напряжения. Только скука. Дино засмотрелся. У Такеши была привычка — гладить его губы пальцами. Щекотно, мягко. И очень ощутимо. Солоноватые упругие подушечки, гибкие суставы. Говорил, ловит первую улыбку как первый луч солнца. Обычно это было утром, и солнце светилось позади Такеши, сквозь волосы и сквозь контуры тела. Слепило. Дино ощущал себя в такие моменты очень счастливым.  
  
Отворилась дверь, громко хлопнула, и свет на мгновение очертил радужным ореолом женскую фигуру. Снаружи шумела Флоренция, температура стояла не выше шести, холодно, но солнечно. Хотя, может уже вечер? Дино немного потерялся во времени. Ему что-то вкололи, но он держался. Или Пламя его держало. Его клятва. Его люди. Его… Такеши.  
  
— Дон Каваллоне. Повторяю ещё раз. Вы заключите этот контракт с нами или ни с кем.  
  
Француженка. Глава маленькой Семьи, ведущей свою родословную от самого Поля Карбона. Видимо, заняла место погибшего мужа. У неё личные счеты к Каваллоне, Дино переломал руки мсье Винсенту.  
  
Такеши наклонил голову набок, нахмурился и слегка надавил — заскрипели кости, а вместе с ними скрипнул зубами Дино. Сознание при попытке как-то обдумать, проанализировать ситуацию сбоило. Дино не мог сосредоточиться ни на одном вопросе, тонул в обрывках склизких мыслей. Вид Такеши с ножом в руке, пытающего его, Дино, сбивал с толку, почти физически, своей... неуместностью. А ещё делалось больно от того, что на пальцах Такеши не было ни одного кольца. Он проигнорировал его подарок на день рождения?  
  
А Дино ведь принял.  
  
Два года назад Ямамото Такеши часто приглашал его вместе выпить, хотя сам не походил на любителя алкоголя, заезжал в гости по поводу и без, всегда привозя с собой беззаботную улыбку, запах летнего дождя, затаённое напряжение во взгляде, хорошие или плохие новости. Всегда угощал апельсинами, пытаясь чистить их для Дино, и солнечный терпкий сок тёк по его рукам.  
  
Однажды Дино не выдержал. Поймал Такеши за локти и медленно, мучительно вдумчиво, вылизал запястья, твёрдые ладони и пальцы. Щекотал кончиком языка нежные перемычки между ними и шершавые подушечки, на которых соль и сладость смешались, как страх и возбуждение — в Дино. Такеши смотрел на него сумасшедшими глазами и как будто не смел дышать. Потянулся к нему, словно хотел поцеловать, но тут вошёл Ромарио и сказал, что Дино к телефону — что-то важное.  
  
Так что ничем это не закончилось, кроме дрочки в одиночестве и похмелья наутро. Дино не был склонен бросаться в отношения сломя голову, но в Ямамото давно ощущал родственную душу. Они оба были убийцами, которые не любили ни смерть, ни кровь, но исполняли свой долг, а потом улыбались.  
  
С ним было хорошо вместе дурачиться и пару раз выпадало сражаться бок о бок, он никогда не подводил, всегда честный и серьёзный. Может, думал Дино, и просыпаться вдвоём будет здорово? Дождавшись дня Святого Валентина, Дино поехал в особняк Вонголы, зная, что найдёт там Реборна. И Такеши. План был прост: отвлечь одного делом, признаться в чувствах второму. Даже если получит отказ — в этот день легко как-нибудь отшутиться.  
  
Реборн гонял ребятишек по полигону, Дино узнал одну из его фирменных тренировок-издёвок. Попросил Реборна глянуть бумаги и выполнить по его просьбе одно дело. Даже дон Каваллоне иногда по-прежнему нуждается в помощи лучшего киллера. Заодно втихую освободил друзей от изнуряющих и опасных игр. Все сразу оживились, не решаясь однако бурно выражать радость и продолжая коситься на своего мучителя, осторожно заговорили о прогулке. Реборн хмыкнул и громко заявил, что не отпускал их, но они могут сбежать с тренировки, если готовы отрабатывать в следующий раз. Ребята переглянулись и рванули к выходу.  
  
На улицах и в парках, а больше всего в кофейнях, ресторанчиках и кафе, сидели влюблённые парочки. Рёхей поздравлял встречных, раздавая горстями конфеты девушкам, Ламбо пытался подкатить к И-Пин с нарочитой ленцой, пряча за ней нервозность, Хибари молча направился к МакДаку, и компания потихоньку начала разбегаться. Цуна долго извинялся, смущаясь и поглядывая на сотовый, с кем-то у него явно была свиданка. Кто-то просто отправился домой, остальные разбрелись каждый по своим делам, и в конце концов Дино с Ямамото остались вдвоем.  
  
Шли, смеялись, болтали ни о чём, а потом —Дино очень хорошо запомнил этот момент — так бывает, когда каждый думает о своем, — в разговоре случилась затянувшаяся пауза, а дальше они заговорили хором. Посмеялись над этим, и Дино спросил: «Так что ты хотел сказать?», а Такеши упорствовал: «Нет, ты первый», и Дино сдался. Длинно выдохнул, сжал кулаки и с замиранием сердца произнёс: «Будешь моим Валентином?»  
  
А Ямамото взял и согласился с радостным «конечно!». Потом, сияя, словно начищенное бронзовое блюдце, вручил шоколадку, — оказалось, её-то он и хотел подарить, когда они заговорили одновременно. Дино и обрадовался так, что в животе потеплело, и растерялся. У него не было ответного подарка. Он черт знает сколько думал, что именно и как скажет, специально подгадал поездку именно на этот день, даже дело Реборну нашёл, а про подарок забыл. Кретин! Растяпа! Прав был Реборн — время идёт, а кое-что не меняется. Такеши только лукаво улыбнулся: «Ты в этом уверен?», притянул к себе и долго целовал, неожиданно почти невинно, но так чувственно, что у Дино закружилась голова и колени стали такие же хрупкие, как фарфор его бабушки.  
  
Через год они с Такеши уехали праздновать День Влюблённых в Комо. Гуляли по площади Кавур, далее по маленьким улочкам, с которых открывался вид на замок Бараделло. Потом вышли к берегу озера полюбоваться на поместья, среди которых были и такие, как виллы Ольмо или Карлотта, а теперь и вилла Каваллоне. Дино приобрёл здесь для Такеши домик с ухоженным садом и немного нервничал, как тот воспримет подарок. Такеши радовался многим вещам так искренне и легкомысленно, что угадать: «вот оно!» каждый раз превращалось в квест. И поэтому Дино трусливо оттягивал момент «вручения» — они уйдут греться у камина и пить глинтвейн, когда окончательно намёрзнутся и нагуляются.  
  
Они ходили вдоль набережной до вечера, пока ветер с озера не начал огрызаться, а потом взобрались на фуникулёр, посмотреть окрестности. Город был усеян огнями, как будто кто-то высыпал из мешочка горсть падпараджа. Такеши вдруг стянул с Дино перчатку, согрел своим дыханием ладонь и поцеловал костяшки. А потом жестом фокусника вытащил из кармана кольцо — простая широкая полоска с жёлтым сапфиром.  
  
— Знаешь, мастер, у которого я его брал, сказал, что сапфир исцеляет заболевания глаз, а ты много щуришься в последнее время, — Ямамото говорил серьёзно, отчаянно сжимая его пальцы, и Дино хотел было рассмеяться, но не смог. Смотрел в глаза Такеши, сейчас тревожные и светлые, почти как сапфир в кольце, и ловил каждый звук его голоса, дыхание на своём лице, тепло его тела. — А ещё я вычитал, что персидский врачеватель Авиценна рекомендовал использовать камень для того, чтобы побороть состояние меланхолии. Не хочу, чтобы она посещала тебя. Небо должно быть чистым и давать столько света, чтобы хватило всем. Но я хочу, чтобы мне ты давал чуточку больше.  
  
Дино растерянно рассмеялся, а потом подставил палец. Увидел, как Такеши надевает на него кольцо, но тут к коже прижался нож, боль вспыхнула, полилась кровь, и третий палец с хрустом отделился от руки. Кольцо покатилось по бетонному полу, забрызганному алым. Дино вздрогнул. Он не мог позволить себе кричать, но слёзы сами катились по щекам. Не из-за пальца или боли, из-за того, что у него отнимали любовь Такеши. Проклятье, он подпишет этот чёртов договор! Оставьте кольцо!  
  
— Синьор Каваллоне, у вас ещё остались пальцы, которыми вы можете подпи…  
  
Француженка, чьего имени он никак не мог вспомнить, захлебнулась кровью, красные струи брызнули из горла во все стороны, заливая удивлённое лицо Такеши, а потом его голова со смачным звуком отделилась от туловища, мелькнула в воздухе и покатилась по полу.  
  
— Такеши! — Дино подскочил на стуле, помещение закрутилось, кого-то рядом рассекли надвое — лезвие катаны свистнуло в воздухе тихо и резко, как влажный шёлк. Кто-то обнял Дино со спины, стиснул, так что в глазах потемнело.  
  
— Дино! Дино, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Как сквозь мутное стекло он увидел, что в сторону метнулась угловатая фигура Сквало.  
  
— Такеши, тащи его в машину. И пальцы не забудь, в лёд и в пакет, быстро.  
  
Почувствовав, что его заталкивают в машину, Дино перегнулся наружу, и его вырвало какой-то дрянью, всеми страхами и напряжением последних дней. Всю дорогу Такеши прижимал его к себе. Настоящий Такеши. Не тот, который работал ножом последний час? Два? Не тот, которого ему подсунули, чтобы… что? Разжалобить? Развязать язык? Настроить против своих же союзников? Этот поддельный тоже был Дождём, но он не окутывал пламенем, успокаивая и останавливая кровь. Этот Дождь мучил и убивал, и его Такеши тоже мог быть таким. Он всегда это знал, но не хотел думать об этом. Поэтому… наверно, поэтому он поверил, что перед ним его Такеши. А ещё потому, что палач откуда-то знал, что Дино любит пальцы Такеши, — и насмешливо прижал подушечки к губам Дино, перед тем как отрезать ему первый палец. Стоит быть ещё более осторожными. Кто-то из его людей их сдал? Как страшно подозревать своих…  
  
— Мои люди, — прошептал Дино, стискивая руку Такеши. Открывать глаза он боялся. — Что с ними?  
  
— Кроме Балдассаре, всех спасли. Прости. Рико и Ромарио зачищают местность с ребятами Сквало.  
  
— Почему вы пришли за мной?  
  
— Савада послал. — Сквало резко повернул руль, и Дино качнулся. Тупая боль отозвалась в висках и затылке, рука без пальцев онемела от пламени Дождя. — Ему не понравилось, как Абелия пыталась нас всех перессорить.  
  
— Я дурак, да? — Дино горько улыбнулся. — Пытался со всем разобраться сам.  
  
— Да мы все едва в дураках не оказались, Пони. Береги силы. Это, кстати, кажется, твоё.  
  
Сквало держал в руке его кольцо. То самое, с сапфиром. Дино благодарно забрал его и сжал в кулаке. Сознание медленно уплывало, и последнее, что он помнил, это тепло сапфира.  
  
В больнице Дино на время пришел в себя. После сумрака того места, где его держали, в палате было очень светло, этот свет слепил сквозь веки. У постели, судя по отпечатку пламени, стояли Ямамото и Сквало, и врач объяснял им, что с пальцами все будет в порядке, а вот та дрянь, которой его накачали, доставила хлопот. Если б его нашли чуть позже, то можно было бы и не спасти. Дино вяло испугался. Умирать не хотелось, отчаянно не хотелось, но к тому, что смерть всегда за плечом, он привык ещё во время обучения у Реборна.  
  
Сквало и Такеши задавали вопросы, Дино то впадал в полудрёму, то выныривал и слушал, как врач объяснял, что уже сталкивался с последствиями применения этой разработки (наверное, они о той дряни, что мне вкололи, подумал Дино), что в большинстве случаев люди погибали, а выжившие сходили с ума. Сказал, что побочных эффектов не будет. Что тут очень сильная личность попалась, либо какая-то мысль основательно держала дона Каваллоне в реальности, не давала тронуться умом окончательно. Дино усмехнулся: Реборн бы был доволен. И окончательно уснул.  
  
Когда Дино снова открыл глаза, то увидел Такеши, сидящего на стуле возле кровати, — он нервно вертел в руках коробочку, перетянутую красной лентой. Точно же, день Святого Валентина. А он опять не придумал подарка. Дино удивился, как мог спутать своего Такеши с той подделкой.  
  
— Такеши, — просипел Дино. В горло как песок набился. Такеши вскинул голову, уронил коробочку, подскочил к кровати, пристально вглядываясь в Дино. — Эй, ты чего? Воды дашь?  
  
— Да, да, сейчас, — растерянно отозвался Такеши, подал ему стакан воды, а сам смотрел… расстроенно.  
  
— Ты уронил, — напомнил Дино, напившись.  
  
— Это подарок, — вдруг признался Такеши. — Дино! Почему ты ничего не сказал Цуне? Почему не сказал… мне? Ты мне не доверяешь? — Такеши поднял коробочку, сжал её со злостью. — Ты не хочешь больше встречаться? — он швырнул коробочку об стену.  
  
— Дурак! — Дино рассердился. — Не смей так поступать с моим подарком! Он же мне, да? — он ощущал себя капризным ребёнком, но ничего не мог поделать с собой. Объяснения толпились в голове, и он начал сбивчиво говорить: — Я не хотел впутывать вас в свои проблемы! Извини, что не звонил и не отвечал на сообщения. Но долги моей Семьи не должны ложиться на чужие плечи…  
  
Дино осёкся. Такеши теперь тоже часть его семьи. И как же теперь быть? Дон Каваллоне не мог разглашать свои тайны и дела хранителю чужого дона, пусть трижды союзника и друга. Но Такеши не только друг и хранитель друга, он теперь часть его личной жизни. А значит… значит… Дино вдруг подумал, что привык заботиться о своих людях, о своей Семье, но не о любимых.  
  
Кажется, Такеши прочёл всё это по его лицу. Усмехнулся остро и по-взрослому, показавшись старше самого Дино. Взгляд у него был… жутковатый.  
  
— Прости, меня занесло. Но в некоторых вещах я жадный, знаешь ли. Друзьям я отдам почти всё, что попросят. Кроме тебя. И не надо мне твоих семейных тайн. Мне нужен ты.  
  
Сердце Дино билось быстро-быстро. Ему казалось, что он задыхается. Тонет в глазах Такеши, как в зыбучих песках. Жадных зыбучих песках. Дино тоже был жадный.  
  
Тихо скрипнула дверь, ворвался запах мокрых тропических цветов.  
  
— Сквало, этот дурак на меня обиделся! Я ему подарок сделать забыл, он теперь свой отдавать не хочет! — шутливо воскликнул Дино, дёргая на себя Такеши и неуклюже обнимая. Загипсованная рука не болела, наверное, еще действовали анальгетики. Потом придёт боль, но это временно. Всё временно, но самое главное, Такеши, у него в руках. И Дино больше не будет в нём сомневаться. Никогда.  
  
Такеши в объятьях дёрнулся, охнул и рассмеялся, уткнувшись в плечо Дино.  
  
— Сам ты дурак, Пони, — хохотнул Сквало.  
  
«Очень счастливый и удачливый дурак», — подумал Дино.


End file.
